


Carmen

by kookieznkream



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookieznkream/pseuds/kookieznkream
Summary: Clara remembers.





	Carmen

**Author's Note:**

> A repost.

Clara remembers. 

 

Oswin Oswald. Junior Entertainment Manager. 

 

Memories of Oswin seep into her dreams.

 

_ A neat,  room with a hammock. The smell of failed soufflés. A music box playing Carmen, drowning out the cries of Daleks. _

 

_ The beginning was always nice. She remembers helping him and his companions through the never-ending asylum. The teasing. _

 

_ Rescue me,  chin boy, and show me the stars. _

 

But it always turns dark. 

 

_ I AM NOT A DALEK! I AM HUMAN!  _

 

She remembers Oswin slumped against the cold walls of her prison crying and her parting words.

 

Run you clever boy and remember me.


End file.
